User blog:Sayajiaji/Fan Cards Series 1
These are a bunch of fan cards made by Sayajiaji. NEW ARENA: Cursed Forest, 2600 trophies. NEW ARENA: Steel Sea, 3000 trophies. Pushes Legendary Arena to 3500 trophies. Pyro: Has the same amount of health as a hog rider and moves very fast. Holds a flamethrower and locks onto the furthest target (6 Range) and damages that target and any targets between. It attacks every 0.5 seconds and does 20 damage. Costs 4 Elixr. It is a Pekka's Playhouse unlock and is Rare. Leaf Spirit: Does splash damage when it his an enemy, and makes leaf shaped blades shoot out in 4 directions. The blades travel for 3 tiles and do not activate or damage an inactivated King Tower. Costs 1 Elixr. It has the same amount of health of an ice spirit. It is a Cursed Forest Unlock and is Common. Treehouse: Spawns leaf spirits at the same rate as a furnace. It spawns them in groups of two and can only be damaged by air targeting troops. It also has 1000 health and loses 10 health a second, giving it a very long lifespan. Costs 5 elixr. It is a Cursed Forest unlock and is Epic. Igloo: Spawns 1 Ice Spirit at the same rate as a furnace, and has a furnaces' health. Costs 6 elixr. It is a Frozen Peak unlock and it is an Epic. Light Prince: Rides a Pegasus and can only be hit by air targeting troops. Costs 6 elixr. It holds a shield which has the same hitpoints as a guard and its body has the same hitpoints as a dark prince without the shield. It is melee and Does not do splash damage. It only targets buildings or airborne troops. It is a Royal arena unlock and is Epic. Elixr Robot: Costs 1 Elixr and shoots a splash of molten elixr in front of it, dealing 200 damage per splash. It has a Mini Pekka's health and attacks every 2 seconds. It saps 1 elixr every shot, or if there is an elixr pump in play on your side,it will not sap elixr but will stop 1 pump on your side from producing elixr. This would be the same for a pump on the other side. Each pump can have 1 robot fueled by it. It is an Epic unlock from Builder's Workshop. Ninja: Holds 2 swords, each of which do 100 damage per hit and have a hit speed of 1.3 seconds. The two swords can target different enemies or target the same, depending on the amount of enemies. It will be a 3 elixr Epic with 500 health, and is unlocked in Cursed Forest. Prism Tree: An inferno tower that has 3 beams of fire. Each beam can lock onto different or the same enemies. The beams will go from 30-680 dps, making it less effective than a regular inferno tower. It will have the same health and lifespan of a regular inferno tower. It is a LEGENDARY unlock from Cursed Forest and is 5 elixr. The Mist: A spell that drops a foggy veil over a certain area. The opponent cannot see cards covered by the veil and cannot place cards there. The Mist will have twice the coverage of arrows. It will last 3 seconds and will cost 3 elixr, and be a rare unlockable from Cursed Forest. True P.E.K.K.A: A PEKKA with a shield (200 hitpoints) and the same health as a Regular Pekka. It holds an Xbow on its shoulders and has a sword. Both attack seperatly. The sword does 150 damage and the xbow does the same as a regular one. It is an 8 elixr rare, and unlocked from Steel Sea. True Mini PEKKA: A Mini Pekka that thows boomerangs that hit everything between it and the target TWICE! It will have the health of a musketeer and the boomerangs will do 200 damage per hit. It will throw a boomerang every 1.5 seconds. It is a 5 elixr common from Steel Sea. Atomic Rocket: A Rocket that deals 150 damage on impact, and has the range of a fireball. Upon Landing it drops a poison with half the radius of a regular poison. It will be 9 elixr and be unlocked from Steel Sea as an EPIC. Amnesia: A spell that has the radius of a rocket and confuses all troops hit, making them attack the person who placed the troops for 4 seconds. It will be 7 elixr and a LEGENDARY from Cursed Forest.